rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Stella
Appearance Sam wears a polo shirt, denim jeans, and a leather belt. He also has a phone and earbuds always ready, in case there's some time to kill with music. A symbol depicting a spiral in white can be seen on the back of his shirt. His weapons, the Void Arc, can be seen on his wrists as rigid wristbands in their inactive mode, blue lines criss-crossing the circlets. History Sam Stella was born as the eldest child of a normal family in Vale City. They had a good wage from their job, and were able to support him easily, as well as his siblings. At the age of 5, he started a regular education, but he showed an interest in watching the Hunters fight instead. His parents, understandably, were worried by this. An occupation that puts your child at risk is indeed something to consider. In the end, they agreed it was best to let him follow the path of the Hunter rather than keep him shackled to a regular life. Thanking his parents, Sam started training, and at the age of 13, enrolled in Signal. There, he forged his two drills, Void Arc. After finishing his education at Signal Academy, Sam applied at Beacon and found himself received very well. Sam had been diligent in his studies at Signal, and as a result, had gotten top marks. Sam now eagerly awaits his arrival at Beacon. Combat Sam's weapon of choice, Void Arc, are Single Axis Impact Drills (SAID). They can rotate at a maximum speed of 250 mph, allowing for easy piercing. The rotation also allows Sam to propel himself forward at speeds of 150 mph. Thin barrels at the tips of each of the drills can open up to form miniature cannons that can shoot an enormous amount of Aura at the adversary. However, the rate of fire is significantly slow enough so that Sam doesn't rely on it as much. Sam's style of fighting starts with a quick charge forward to surprise the enemy, then punch his way through to ensure a quick victory. Using brawling techniques, he can do major damage with a single strike if the drills are rotating fast enough. Sam doesn't usually use Aura, but when he does, he uses it in the form of pure energy. This includes beams of light, energy shields, and shockwaves to name a few techniques. Personality Sam's personality is aloof, but he's actually very sociable when talking to people, making quirky, yet witty comments to amuse people. He takes a passive perspective in life, wanting to live like a normal person after living a good life as a Huntsman. He doesn't feel like he's fit for leadership and would rather pass responsibility on to someone else. In battle, however, he is a completely different person. He takes no qualms in drilling holes in the enemy, be it criminals or Grimm. He likes to be perfect in combat, killing them outright, leaving no survivors. He doesn't enjoy slaughter, but sees it as a means to an end. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Pending Character